1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games, specifically table games in which bets are placed on the outcome of dice rolls.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Dice games have been used for gambling and entertainment for centuries. Dice games are well known in the art. Craps is probably the best-known dice gambling game. Craps is representative of multiple roll dice games in which some types of bets are not resolved for two, three, up to several rolls of the dice. Some types of bets in Craps are resolved on one roll. The biggest problem with Craps, from the point of view of the player, is that the rules are complex. Thus, it takes considerable study and/or playing to learn to play. This is also the major problem with Craps from the point of view of the game operator (e.g., the casino). The complexity of Craps intimidates some potential players who choose not to play and therefore lower the revenue of the casino.
Single roll dice games, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,847 issued to White, et al. on Sep. 15, 1998 are inherently simpler than multiple roll games, such as Craps. However, they have fewer betting choices available to the players. Players lose interest more easily in a game that has relatively few betting choices.
Some games increase the number of possible bets by using three dice of the same color (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,006 issued to James P. Bowling on Mar. 9, 1999). However, this game also involves multiple rolls for some types of bets and complex rules to be learned by the player. Thus, this game has the same problems as Craps.
Another three dice game is U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,874 issued to Paul Jones on Apr. 3, 2001. This game uses three dice, each a different color. The bets are resolved in one roll, which is simpler to learn than a multiple roll game. However, the use of three different color dice and bets involving the relative relationships of the outcome of the individual dice still results in a complex game that is likely to inhibit some potential players.
An additional problem with the games cited in the previous two paragraphs is that they specify payout odds that are considerably lower than natural odds for some bets. This is great for the game operator (e.g., the casino). However, players who are familiar with the computation of odds are likely to avoid such a game because the potential gain (i.e., the payout) is insufficient for the risk (i.e., the bet).
What is needed in the art is a dice game that provides players with a wide variety of bet types with a wide variety of payout odds and is simple to learn and play. Additionally, the game must provide the game operator (e.g., the casino) with a sufficient, predictable advantage that makes offering the game worthwhile. My game solves these problems.